User blog:BackToTheFuturama86/Rocky vs Ryu: ERBoBTTF Season 1 Finale
Hi there. Today's battle features Rocky Balboa, protagonist of the Rocky ''series of movies up against Ryu, protagonist of the ''Street Fighter ''video games to see who's the better fighter. Here goes! Cast Jesse Wellens as Rocky Balboa (acting only) Lloyd Ahlquist as Rocky Balboa (rapping), Mickey Goldmill (cameo), and M. Bison (cameo) Mike Diva as Ryu Xin Wuku as Ryu (stunt double) Nice Peter as Ken Masters and Ivan Drago (cameo) DeStorm Power as Apollo Creed and Balrog (cameos) Jeana Smith as Adrian Balboa (cameo) Notes '''Rocky '''raps in front of a boxing ring for his first verse, with '''Apollo '''and '''Drago '''fighting in the background. At the end of his verse, '''Drago '''knocks out '''Apollo, '''killing him as he did in ''Rocky IV. In Rocky's second verse, he raps as he takes down Drago '''in the ring. '''Mickey '''and '''Adrian '''appear as cameos. '''Ryu '''raps in a Street Fighter-esque fighting arena, fighting '''Balrog '''in his first verse. In his small second verse, he fights '''M. Bison. Ryu '''is then replaced by '''Ken, '''who finishes off '''Bison by the end of his verse. The Battle EPICRAPBATTLESOFBTTF! ROCKY BALBOA! VS! RYUUUUUU! BEGIN! Ryu In this corner, we have a washed up boxer with no talent You're all brawn and no brains, so this won't be a challenge You lost to B.A. Baracus and got trained by the Penguin Then got your best friend killed by a Drago-n, or need I mention? You're out of shape, Rob, you're fatter than E. Honda If you're a Bal-boa constrictor, bitch, then I'm an anaconda You've had six movies, and you've only shown one emotion I fight fatass fags so fast, it looks like they're in slow motion Rocky You aren't a threat to me, with your Kung-Fu Fighting One punch to the nuts and you'll be falling down crying You had one movie? Wow, now isn't that exciting I'm so legendary, I crap thunder and eat lightning You're a dumbass Japanese ninja-wannabe wombat From a whack-ass crappy Capcom ripoff of Mortal Kombat I'm greater than Ali, I can take down Mike Tyson I'm your enemy now, you can call me M. Bison Ryu You're not frightening, just a liar with the Eye of the Tiger And an IQ of 5, while I'm a real Street Fighter My rhymes are so sick that you'll end up pukin' Now I'll beat your ass so hard, you can call it a HADOUKEN! (Ryu is knocked out by M. Bison and is replaced by Ken) Ken Masters I'll take it from here, let me at this bastard Prepare to feel the fucking fury of Ken Masters Turning an Italian Stallion into a Dago Disaster You know the speed of light? Well, my fists are faster I'm gonna skilfully belittle this infant with little ability And additionally, knock your miserable ass back to Italy Rocky Well, isn't that sweet? Looks like you needed assistance Even though you won't win, at least you went the distance I'mma play you like your own crappy 8-Bit games Ask any person, nobody even knows your names In conclusion, you just got whopped by yours truly So call me back when you two have a ''successful ''movie WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? I'VE DECIDED! EPICRAPBATTLESOFNOPE! Poll Who won? Rocky Balboa Ryu and Ken Masters ERBoBTTF Category:Blog posts